


Reading Troubles

by skywalkersaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Learning Disabilities, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersaber/pseuds/skywalkersaber
Summary: Anakin doesn’t know how to read, Padmé helps him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Reading Troubles

Anakin cursed to himself as he flipped through the pages of the report Ahsoka had handed into him a week prior. He’d been putting off looking over it for as long as he could, but he couldn’t avoid it anymore. His padawan had been bugging him about it non-stop, and people were starting to notice.

Typically, Anakin would avoid having Ahsoka do written mission reports, or would have her recite the Jedi code and the principals he taught. On occasion he’d enlist Obi Wan to look over her work; his old master was the only one who knew his circumstances. But now, Ahsoka having had her first big mission, a written report was required, and Obi Wan was away for a whole month. 

Anakin sighed. He could read basic things, of course, but looking at the heap of unfamiliar words before him made him near nauseous. He lay his head on the table in defeat.

“Ani?” Padmé’s familiar voice entered the living room of their penthouse. He perked his head up to see his wife; she wore a stunning red gown and a gold head piece. Gorgeous as always. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Anakin shrugged. He felt bad keeping such a secret from her, but he couldn’t help it. Padmé read every night before bed, and in every moment of her free time that wasn’t spent with him. Sometimes he’d ask Obi Wan about a book they’d both read so he could act like he read it, but mostly, Padmé had just assumed he didn’t like reading. He did love stories though. He would have her read to him after coming home from a long mission, saying he was too tired to do it himself. 

“You can’t hide from me,” Padmé said, sitting beside Anakin and rubbing his back. “I know you too well.”

“You’re right,” Anakin laughed, and leaned into her. 

“What’s this?” Padmé grabbed the paper and scanned it quickly. Had she read it that quick? Why couldn’t he do that? Anakin grumbled to himself. “Ahsoka’s paper? The one she’s been bothering you about forever?”

“Yeah,” Anakin groaned, “I have to get it done, but it’s.. difficult.” 

“Difficult?” Padmé questioned, she read it over and scrunched up her face. “It isn’t too long Ani, I know you don’t like reading much but it shouldn’t take you more than fifteen minutes. We both know she isn’t expecting an in-depth analysis of her work.” 

“I can’t read it,” Anakin sighed, looking away from his wife in shame. 

“Her handwriting isn’t that bad,” Padmé giggled genuinely, “Better than yours.” 

Anakin smiled but still looked sad. She wasn’t getting it, and he didn’t really wanna spell it out (not that he’d be able to) but he guessed he’d have to. 

“I can’t read, Padmé,” Anakin admitted, eyes cast to the floor so he wouldn’t have to face her reaction. “I can read a little but I never learned to really do it.” 

“Oh,” Padmé said dumbly, she was a little shocked, but mostly surprised he’d hid the fact so well. Well, she presumed being a Jedi didn’t require as much reading as a senator. 

“I can teach you,” Padmé suggested and Anakin looked up. 

“Or you could just read it to me?” He smiled sweetly like a little kid trying to get what he wanted, but she just laughed at him. He pouted. 

“You’ll need to learn eventually,” Padmé rolled her eyes. “And I’m a great teacher.”

“Really?” Anakin questioned mockingly and she lightly punched his arm. “Hey!”

“Don’t doubt my skills as a teacher,” Padmé warned him playfully. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

—

After a few hours, Anakin had gotten about halfway through the stack of books Padmé had bought her niece for her birthday next week. They were meant for fifth graders, but Anakin still struggled sounding out the bigger words and tripped over them as he read. Now, though, he was doing much, much better. 

“This is impossible,” Anakin complained as he stared at a rather challenging word. “I suck.”

“No, you don’t,” Padmé insisted, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as encouragement. “You’re doing really well, I bet you could read Ahsoka’s report now.”

Anakin put down the book he was reading and picked up Ahsoka’s report. What looked like gibberish before now made some sense, and that was definitely better than nothing.

“Kinda, yeah,” Anakin agreed with her, grinning. She returned the expression happily.

“I’m glad,” Padmé said, “Now I can force you to read all my favorite books.”

“I still think I prefer it when you read them to me,” Anakin laughed.

Padmé started to argue, but he placed his hand on her jaw and pressed a kiss to her lips. She melted into it instantly. Maybe she’d keep reading to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a small sequel to this where Padmé reads to Anakin


End file.
